Transportation schedules for buses, trains, subways, and other modes of transportation are often provided to help travelers plan their trips. Due to a variety of factors, transportation schedules are not always carried out as planned. For example, when heavy traffic causes a bus to be delayed, potential passengers can no longer rely on the timing of the planned schedule. Even when current information about a transportation mode is available, it can be difficult to associate current information with scheduled information.